Belonging to each other
by erebus-kros
Summary: A fleurmione fic
1. Prologue

Author's note : i have never written fanfiction. Never even planned on it. But my friend Skye or reviewskye just adores Fleur and Hermione together. She's into that pairing where one is a bit of a nerd and the other is really popular, beautiful and loved and people will wonder why that person chose the nerdy one. Yeah, so anyway, this is for her. She abused me and another friend into making something for her. She also _ordered_ us to say this is for DeMoKa, Reveni, jle1993, SayurixMion and the Fleur/Hermione shippers (look at me with my fanfic lingo XDDD). To said authors, she made me read your stuff, and they're all pretty cool, especially REDUX, writing style is superb.

Btw, more ranting. I did NOT reread this, but our friend did and just corrected the spellings, said nothing at all! I typed and typed for a few minutes straight! I will come up with what's next when i finally reread it because i know i won't remember in the morning that i wrote this. Oh and chapter 2 is done but i wll not be updating yet. I wanna see the response first.

Disclaimer: You wouldn't believe it even if I claimed them anyway so why bother...?

Prologue

She couldn't understand how it happened to her. She was Fleur Delacour! She's a champion for the triwizard tournament! She's the most beautiful girl in her school, and even with the two other schools combined.

She had confidence, grace, sex and perfection written all over her. How could she be feeling this way for anyway? And for her of all people, for Hermione Granger, probably the only person in the entire world that hated Fleur with a passion without any reason. And how is it that she can't even keep her cool around Hermione long enough to tell her what she feels? Or even start a normal conversation with the girl? Maybe because Hermione always ignored her, or always glared at her…

Fleur had spotted Hogwart's biggest bookworm on the night they arrived at the said school. Fleur felt electricity jolt up in her body when Hermione's eyes met hers for a split second. Hermione turned away from her quickly, glaring at the red-haired boy next to her. They were obviously arguing. Fleur asked a Ravenclaw girl for the gryffindor's name.

"The bushy haired girl? Oh, that's Hermione, Hermione Granger, brightest witch in the fourth year, I believe." The asian witch answered.

"Merci Cho" Fleur replied with a wide smile. The girls around Fleur, her schoolmates, perked up. Why was Fleur asking for the girl's name? Was Fleur actually interested in her? It was no secret that Fleur loved both male and female. She loved flirting with them, she loved shagging them. Indeed, she loved many things about them, but unfortunately, she has never _made love_ with any of them. It was a definite first that Fleur found herself interested in someone else. That's why the Beauxbaton students were buzzing with excitement.

Ignoring the others, Fleur's heart fluttered as she watched the younger witch. She froze at this thought. What was she feeling so unexpectedly? She had never felt that way before. It was something about the brunette…

In those moments, Fleur decided she was going to find out more about her. She would watch Hermione, study her. But she mentally paused. Could this possibly be how the people she would charm felt? Feeling something incredible for her and never getting close enough to have her? She found herself thinking, to her surprise, that she couldn't allow that. She couldn't just watch from afar. Yes, she was going to watch Hermione, but only to know more about her, and finally to have her.

She suddenly felt herself standing up, the giggling posse of girls around her watched eagerly at what she would do. She quickly formulated an excuse in her mind as she got to the Gryffindor table. She asked for their bouillabaisse.

Hermione shoved the plate at her absentmindedly and proceeded to ignore her. Fleur found this amusing as everyone else was looking at her. She smirked.

Hermione frowned again when she realized Ron, the one she was yelling at, wasn't even listening. He was drooling at the French girl.

Fleur was delighted when Hermione finally noticed her. Then her heart sank when Hermione gave her a quick glare before scolding her friend.

"Ronald, stop drooling!" She snarled.

Fleur kept calm. And just to see Hermione's reaction, she winked at the boy she called Ronald before leaving. Hermione fumed. Fleur inwardly sighed. Could she perhaps like the red-head? No. She couldn't possibly. Because for Fleur, Hermione now belonged to her…


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Thanks for everyone that reviewed. Here's the update, official chapter 1. And like the prologue, I haven't reread it...yet...so if it doesn't make sense...blame...the beta! I'll gladly give everyone her e-mail address so you can send the hate...XDDDD LMAO! we luv you Nikz :D

The next update, chapter 2, will being...production...after this bottle of vodka, cup of ice cream and slices of pizza.

Chapter 1

"Do you remember that girl, Fleur Delacour, the one that asked for my bouillabaisse Mione? She's so hot!" Ron mused. His eyes were glazed and his face dreamy as he slouched on an armchair in the common room. "I can't believe she got chosen as a champion last night, she must be really good then. And again, she's so hot, right Mione?" Ron repeated.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was starting to like Ron, with his foul mood about Harry being a champion the previous evening, a lot better. After Hermione forced them to reconcile, he hadn't stopped talking about Fleur Delacour. And it was so early in the morning for crying out loud.

"C'mon, Mione, say something." Ron almost whined at being ignored.

And why was he asking Hermione this and not another male friend? Because Hermione had admitted early on in the summer to liking girls, and everyone accepted her, much to her shock and relief. Of course that didn't stop the teasing, especially from the twins. Also, Ron couldn't talk to Harry about girls anymore ever since Harry started dating Ginny that same summer. He couldn't have his baby sister's boyfriend daydreaming about other girls now could he?

"Of course I remember her Ron, you wouldn't stop drooling." Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes.

"She is so beautiful…" Ron repeated, really getting on Hermione's nerves. Harry laughed at him, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Snap out of it mate." Harry teased. Ron ignored him and continued to stare ahead.

"What _do_ you think of her Hermione?" Ginny asked teasingly as she sat next to Hermione. "Isn't she pretty?"

Hermione groaned. Not Ginny too.

"Oh she is pretty…pretty shallow" Hermione answered flatly. She knew she was being judgmental, but she couldn't help it.

"Probably not her type" Fred whispered to his sister, loud enough for the others to her. Hermione glared at him.

"Come on, lay off Hermione" Ron defended, much to everyone's surprise. Of course, the surprise didn't last long. "Lesbians are very hot."

Hermione turned as red as Ron's hair.

"Ronald!" Hermione fumed. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or thankful for what he said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, you are so…so…" Hermione began but couldn't find the right words to say. Everyone laughed at Hermione and Ron. "Oh never mind" Hermione sighed.

"You know Hermione," Ginny began, leaning in. "She was looking at you last night. Actually, she's been looking at you every night."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. She shook her head furiously. "No, I would've noticed something like that."

Ginny gave her a look that said 'Would you really have?'

"I think she likes you." Ginny continued. "The first night, I saw her. She was whispering to her friends about you. Well I think she was, because she was looking at you directly. And they were giggling when she went over to our table. Maybe she said she has a crush on you or something." Ginny mused.

Hermione kept shaking her head in disbelief. No, she had a pretty good idea why they would be laughing. The silver haired French girl had probably been saying awful things about Hermione. They were probably laughing at her.

"Ginny, don't you think they were just laughing AT me?" Hermione asked, a bit hurt. Although she was flattered that Ginny hadn't even considered that.

Ginny shook her head. She was sure, with the way Fleur had been looking at Hermione, that there was something there. She should know. She spent four years of her life crushing on Harry Potter.

"She likes you" Ginny insisted.

Hermione sighed. She didn't believe a word of it, but said nothing more just to stop Ginny.

"We should go get breakfast." Hermione said suddenly, getting up.

Ginny watched her leave.

No, you're not getting away that easy Hermione Granger. Ginny grinned. Her brothers and her boyfriend could almost already see a plan forming in her head.

"I've decided. We're going to do whatever it takes to get those two together." She said finally, the grin on her face was almost scary. The twins grinned, Ron snapped out of his daze and had no clue what she was talking about, and Harry looked wary.

"We are?" They all asked with different standings on the matter. Excitement, complete ignorance, and worry…

A/N: I can't stop rushing chapters, sorry


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry, i rushed it again. i just want to get this over with so i can get back to my other stories (not fanfiction). sorry if it's really really starting to suck now. Oh and for Reveni cuz she updated and I promised 'You go, I go' so there, i went.

Hermione walked out of the common room quickly. Although she had invited the others to breakfast, she really did wish they wouldn't follow. She didn't like the ideas forming in Ginny's head. Because if she was sure about one thing, it was that Ginny Weasley fought for what she believed in. If Ginny believed that Fleur was interested in Hermione, and Hermione was sure Fleur wasn't, Ginny won't be able to stop herself from meddling.

Hermione sighed.

She loved her friends really…but they were the kind who thinks they know what was best and do stupid and embarrassing things to prove themselves right. And Hermione was sure that in the end, the only one going to suffer embarrassment was her.

She could picture it now; Ginny demanding, right in the middle of the great hall, for Fleur to admit her feelings to Hermione. And Fleur will be laughing at this, then at Hermione. Soon everyone will follow.

Hermione suddenly froze, horrified at this thought. She shook her head and groaned. She was going to kill Ginny-

_ No wait_

_ This was all Fleur's fault…_

The first task came. Harry, to his friends' relief, told them that Hagrid had let him on to what to expect and that he was more than prepared for the task.

Ginny wanted to see her boyfriend before the task began and had dragged Ron and Hermione with her to the tent where the champions, or perhaps just Harry, were nervously preparing.

"Would you two hurry up? We're not allowed to be down here you know." Hermione whispered irritably to Ginny, whose upper half was hidden inside the tent. Hermione and Ron could see Harry's arms around her shoulders. They were obviously in the middle of something.

"This is very awkward for me to watch." Ron murmured and looked away. Then he remembered something Ginny told him:

_ Get Hermione around Fleur as much as you possibly can. That way we can watch for Fleur's reactions._

Ron grinned. For once he was feeling helpful as an idea sprung to mind.

"I bet Fleur's in there." He cooed.

"This is the champions' tent and she is a champion." Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes. Must they talk about Fleur again? She inwardly gagged.

She was startled when Ron suddenly grabbed her.

"I want to go see her!" He announced, pulling Hermione quickly, entering the tent.

Hermione didn't even have time to react when she collided with Viktor Krum.

Ron, noticing he wasn't holding on to anyone anymore, looked back and gave an apologetic nervous smile. Hermione thought he was looking at her, sorry for pulling her roughly causing her to collide with Krum. But in truth, Ron was looking pass her and at Ginny who was glaring at him. Hermione was in Krum's arms and Fleur was clearly not happy with this.

_ Wait_, Ginny thought. _Fleur's not happy. More evidence pointing to her true feelings. How blind could Hermione be not to see this?_

Ron raised an eyebrow when Ginny grinned to herself, finally pulling away from Harry.

Slowly, Ron turned his head to the French witch. And sure enough, spite was printed on her gorgeous face. Ron imagined that her head was full of images of Viktor Krum dying or suffering first then dying. Or maybe, Fleur was mad at Ron. It was his fault that Hermione was in that position in the first place. With that thought, Ron stepped back, farther away from her.

Hermione hadn't noticed she was still in Viktor's arms when she was blinded by the flash of someone's camera. She blinked. She could see Rita Skeeter grinning madly at her.

_ Oh no_, was all that registered in Hermione's mind.

Hermione quickly pulled away.

"My my, what is this?" Rita said tauntingly. "Do I smell a secret romance?" Hermione felt the size of a peanut under her gaze. She stepped back.

To her surprise, Viktor stepped forward, shielding her.

"Leave her alone." He said sharply with a heavy accent. Hermione looked at him appreciatively.

Rita would have said something back had it not been for Dumbledore.

"You three are not supposed to be in here." The headmaster said softly but with authority. "Find yourself seats in the audience. Go." He said.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny faced him sheepishly and obeyed.

"Sorry Professor." Ginny said, pulling Ron and Hermione outside. Ginny could've sworn there was something in Dumbledore's eyes, a twinkle, that said he knew the real reason why Ginny went down there and brought Hermione. Ginny grinned. More people on their side…

Fleur was furious!

She knew she had no reason to be, it was clearly an accident, but jealousy was always a bitch. She couldn't stop glaring at Viktor's direction. She knew she shouldn't be doing that. She was very good at hiding her emotions wasn't she? But her rage was too strong. Hermione was hers. She was the only one who could hold her like that. And she was the one who should be protecting Hermione. She was just about to do so, but Viktor beat her to it, again.

It was unfortunate for one of the dragons that the monstrously jealous veela got him for her first task. Fleur had beaten the dragon into a pulp. And finally getting her fury out, suddenly felt very sorry for the gigantic reptile as the wizards in charge of the creature ran to its aid.

Going back to the tent, Fleur met with Gabrielle whom Madame Maxine had let in. They embraced. Gabrielle was the one to pull away.

"_Sister_" Gabrielle began in French. "_Was the beating really appropriate?_" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "_Not that I'm not proud. Congratulations by the way. But that poor creature…_"

Fleur sighed. She smiled apologetically at her little sister.

"_I was just upset this morning and got carried away. But I'm fine now. I do feel sorry for the dragon._" She said.

"_What could upset you like that?_" Gabrielle inquired curiously. Fleur grimaced. She loved her sister to death. She couldn't keep a secret from the younger Delacour even if she wanted to. And Gabrielle's naturally curious mind didn't help.

_ Best to tell the truth…_

"_It's nothing important. I just got jealous when Viktor Krum got to hold Hermione._" Fleur admitted, circling her right arm around her sister's shoulder and securing the egg with her left. "_It wasn't intentional of course_. _But I just wished such a fortunate accident would happen to me_."

Gabrielle looked even more interested.

"Hermione?" She asked, grinning. "_The girl you are hopelessly in love with?_" It sounded like a question, but it really wasn't. Gabrielle had known of her sister's feelings for Hermione for ages, and need not ask. She just loved saying that her sister was _finally_ in love.

Fleur nodded nonetheless.

Gabrielle wasn't the only one happy about this fact. Gabrielle had written to their mother a while back and told her of Hermione, without Fleur knowing of course. Fleur was shocked when Mrs. Delacour, ecstatic as she was, wrote of already having wedding plans. And their grandmother had written to her too, saying she demanded to meet this Hermione Granger.

"_Are you going to tell her your feelings soon?_" Gabrielle asked eagerly. She giggled at the thought of her sister, for the first time in her life, actually telling someone she was attracted to them. Fleur sighed again.

"_No, I don't think I can today_." Fleur answered slowly.

Gabrielle frowned.

"_You say that everyday_." She whined.

"_And you ask everyday_." Fleur responded.

Gabrielle pouted.

"_Well at least go talk to her. You have yet to say a single word to her!_" Gabrielle pointed out. "_It's like you're just stalking her_."

"_She hates me_" Fleur answered bitterly.

"_She'll stop hating you when you've befriended her._" Gabrielle argued.

She was right of course, Fleur thought.

"_I know_." Fleur began. "_I'll do something about it soon. I promise. I'm just waiting for the right time._"

"That was so embarrassing!" Hermione blurted out, finally recalling the pre-task events as they sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"It's okay Mione." He assured, rubbing her back.

"There was barely anyone in there. No one noticed." Ron shrugged.

"But that Skeeter woman took a picture! Who knows what she's going to write about that." Hermione groaned. She pushed her plate away and buried her face in her hands.

"That's not all you should be worried about." Ginny said in a singsong.

Hermione didn't even bother looking up or answering. She knew what was coming. She could've spotted it several miles away.

"You upset Fleur, holding on to Viktor like that." Ginny said. Although what she was saying wasn't a good thing, she was smiling.

They could hear Hermione groan loudly in her hands again.

She looked up, her face completely annoyed.

"For the last time Ginerva Weasley, she does not have feelings for me!" Hermione snarled.

"Juuuust keep telling yourself that Granger." Ginny said back. "Honestly, you can be so stubborn."

"I'm more right than stubborn." Hermione pointed out.

"In classes, yes, but in real life, you're pretty clueless aren't you?" Ginny challenged.

Hermione's face faltered. Desperation masked her face.

"Ginny…please…just let it go." Hermione's plea startled Ginny, Harry and Ron. "And save _me_ the embarrassment. People tease me enough in this school. I don't want to have Beauxbaton treat me the same way. Just let it go. Please."

Hermione stood up and left.

Harry looked at Ginny.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" Ginny looked back at him.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. He took Ginny's hands in his own.

"You're still planning on getting them together aren't you?" Harry sighed.

Ginny grinned.

"You know me so well Harry." Ginny said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Ron rolled his eyes at this.

"Honestly, stop kissing in front of me, especially during meals." He cried out.

Harry ignored his comments.

"Didn't that plea mean anything?" He asked Ginny.

"Of course not" A male voice answered for her. Fred and George slid closer to them. "We're not giving up just yet. Not with evidence. Right Fred?" George said.

Fred nodded eagerly.

"Right George." Fred answered.

"About time you got something." Ginny said, clapping her hands once.

"Evidence?" Ron and Harry asked.

Fred and George grinned at each other then back at them.

"We've been spying on Mademoiselle Delacour" George started.

"And have seen and heard interesting things." Fred added. He took out his wand and lightly touched the tip to his forehead. "Have any of you ever heard of the pensieve?"

"Yes" Ginny and Ron answered at the same time Harry said "No"

Harry raised an eyebrow. He waited for an explanation and got one.

"Okay" Harry said slowly when Ginny had finished explaining to him how a pensieve works. "But do any of you have a pensieve then?" Realization hit Ginny's face.

"No, we don't." She sighed.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong baby sister." George began airily.

Ginny, Harry and Ron looked back curiously.

"I think it's about time we introduced you children to the Room of Requirement." Fred said matter-of-factly.

"I think you're right Fred." George beamed.

A/N: and chapter 3 should be up soon, done with that too.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: wrote this a while back. I don't remember what i put in it. I can tell you right now though...i rushed this again. runs

"We found it while we were running away from Filch" Fred explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron cried out. "Found what?"

"The room of requirement" George answered.

"Where is it then? And what are you two doing?" Ginny asked impatiently, tapping her right foot continuously on the floor.

Fred and George had been walking back and forth down an empty hall doing nothing. There wasn't even a room in sight. If this was a joke, Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't enjoying it.

"I think I'm going to go." Harry started.

"We need a pensieve, we need a pensieve…" George ignored him and mumbled to himself.

"Tsk tsk, Harry, patience" Fred said and joined his twin in chanting "We need a pensieve, we need a pensieve…"

"They're mad!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm leaving!" Ron turned and started to walk away.

"Ron!" Ginny called out. "Look!"

Ron immediately turned. He turned so fast he almost tripped over himself.

The empty wall was no longer empty. A door had appeared. Ron was sure there wasn't one a few seconds before. Ginny and Harry curiously went over to the twins whom were beaming at each other.

"Here we are" Fred said happily. He opened the door and George ushered everyone else inside.

Ginny, Ron and Harry all looked at the only two items in the room.

"That's it?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the table and the basin on it.

"That's it." George confirmed, nodding.

"This is the room of requirement? Not impressed" Ron mumbled.

"Well at least it has a pensieve" Ginny said, shrugging.

"The room of requirement will give you whatever you want. We needed a pensieve. It gave us one. You should be _very_ impressed and _very_ grateful we showed you this room." George said airily.

"It was a broom closet when we found it. We needed a broom closet to hide in." Fred explained.

"A broom closet? That was the best you could think of?" Ron snorted.

"We can kick you out right now and erase this from your memory." Fred threatened, grinning when Ron backed off.

"Enough already" Ginny cried out. "I want to see what you have." She nodded to her brothers.

Fred and George nodded back and Fred took out his wand. He pointed it at his head and leaned over the basin. Mumbling a small spell, memories oozed out of Fred's head, following the tip of his wand as he moved it over to the basin. George did the same. Their memories filled the basin and Ginny, Harry and Ron leaned forward to have a look.

Fred smirked at George, who took this as a signal to do his part. He pushed the three forward.

Ginny, Harry and Ron were sucked in.

Hermione wandered into the library. She just wanted to get away from her friends for a while. Dinner was still going on so she knew there would be barely anyone in the library.

She poked her head in and saw that it was empty except for Madame Pince who seemed to prefer to eat at her desk.

Hermione greeted the librarian politely before making her way further inside.

She slowed down her steps as she quickly scanned the spines of the books on the shelves. She found one title she liked and took it out. She held the book close to her body because of its weight and made her way to the table hidden behind several shelves.

When Hermione turned at a corner, she nearly knocked another girl over. Good thing she saw the girl and managed to step back quickly. The girl had her back turned on Hermione so she was left facing platinum blonde hair.

Hermione coughed then spoke.

"Um, excuse me, you're blocking the way." She said politely.

The girl turned and, realizing it was Hermione, grinned.

"Okay, where are we?" Ron asked, looking around. He knew of course, but he had to ask. They were back at the great hall, lunch time. Fred and George of a few hours before were seating at the Gryffindor table.

"Hogwarts" Harry answered simply.

"We're here to see what Fred and George saw." Ginny said, nodding to her right. Harry and Ron's eyes followed the direction of her nod and saw Fleur Delacour with other Beauxbaton students and a few Ravenclaws. They had finished their meal and were just leaving the Great Hall.

Fred and George stood up and followed the group.

Ginny and Ron started to follow but Harry stopped them.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. "You can't just walk over there and eavesdrop. Let the twins do it." He offered.

"Harry, the twins already did. This is just a memory. No one will see us or hear us." Ginny explained. She hooked her arm around his and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

They followed Fred and George whom were still following Fleur and her friends.

"Are you sure they can't see us?" Harry whispered.

"Positive" Ron nodded.

Fleur's group stopped when they exited the castle and entered the fields. They made their way towards the lake and Fred and George casually walked out and quickly moved to another direction. When Fleur's group settled down near a large tree, the twins quickly dashed towards them and hid behind the tree without anyone noticing.

"Sneaky" Ginny commented, impressed at how fast and quiet her brothers moved.

"I'm actually worried now, knowing they can do that." Ron groaned.

"They're like monkeys" Harry chuckled as they watched George climb over Fred's shoulder and quietly pulled himself up on one of the branches. He leaned down to offer his hand to Fred and pulled his brother up.

"You can't be us if you don't have skills." Came Fred's voice from behind them. Harry, Ron and Ginny turned.

"There you are, we thought you'd abandoned us." Ginny said.

"You should get closer." George said. "You won't hear much way over here."

He led the way as they advanced towards the other students.

Fred and George sat right among the group and the others followed. Ron, of course, chose to sit right next to Fleur.

"You are pathetic" Fred pointed out as Ron dreamily looked at Fleur's face.

"Hey isn't this Cho Chang? The seeker Harry had a crush on last year?" George asked, pointing to the girl next to him.

Harry turned crimson but soon paled when Ginny locked eyes with him.

"It was last year" He cried out defensively.

The twins sniggered.

"So you don't feel anything for her now right?" Ginny asked sternly, crossing her arms.

"Of course not!" Harry replied quickly.

The twins were laughing hysterically at this.

"Shut up already" Harry said but the twins ignored him.

"Hey, they're talking" Ginny said. "Everyone keep quiet."

Fred and George finally stopped.

"Are you nervous about the first task, Fleur?" A brunette Ravenclaw asked.

Fleur shook her head confidently.

"Non, I am ready for ze dragons." Fleur answered airily.

"So how'd you know there would be dragons?" Cho asked with a grin. Fleur smiled at her.

"Zat is a secret" Fleur said. "I assume your boyfriend knows about zem too?" Cho blushed.

"Yes, Cedric knows, Harry told him a while back. I don't know how Harry found out about it too though." Cho answered.

"Speaking of love lives" A Beauxbaton girl began, looking at Fleur with a grin. "'Ow is your 'Ermione, Fleur?"

At the sound of Hermione's name, Fleur perked up.

This also caused Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George to pay more attention.

"She 'as not even spoken to 'er." Gabrielle spoke up.

"Oh honestly Fleur, do you want us to do it? We'll tie and gag Granger if you want." A Ravenclaw offered.

"You most certainly will not do zat" Fleur said apprehensively. The others giggled at her concern. "If it 'as to come zown to tying 'Ermione up, zat job is mine." Fleur said suddenly grinning at this thought. The others giggled even more.

"Ron, is your nose bleeding?" Harry asked. Ron blinked. He touched his finger lightly above his lips, and sure enough, he was bleeding. He blushed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Ginny scolded.

"She's making it very hard!" Ron said, pointing an accusing finger at Fleur.

"George actually did the same thing." Fred commented, pointing up the tree where the other Fred and George were hiding. George was holding had a handkerchief to his nose.

"Quiet!" Ginny hissed.

"Incase none of you 'ave noticed, 'Ermione 'ates me." Fleur sighed.

"She doesn't hate you." Cho assured. "She just…doesn't know you."

"Oui, 'ow can she start liking you if you won't talk to 'er?" Gabrielle said.

"I am waiting for ze right time." Fleur reasoned. "Maybe before ze ball, I might even ask 'er to it. We all know zere will be one."

"If you don't do something soon, someone is going to have to intervene." Cho commented.

Ginny grinned proudly at this.

"That's right, someone is." She said.

Fleur raised an eyebrow at Cho. She was not used to this. She was not used to people nudging her to ask someone out. She was never pestered about these things. And she has never been nervous at approaching anyone before. She sighed. If only Hermione knew what she was doing to her.

Hermione looked uncomfortably at the blonde French girl grinning at her from ear to ear.

"Erm, do I know you?" Hermione asked slowly.

Gabrielle giggled.

"Non, but I know you." Gabrielle said.

Hermione looked perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, squinting a bit.

"My name is Gabrielle Delacour. My sister is in ze tournament." Gabrielle said, offering her hand and ignoring the question.

Hermione took it but looked uneasy.

"Oh, your sister is Fleur Delacour?" She asked, her voice dripping with guilt for everything she has ever said about the Beauxbaton champion.

Gabrielle beamed at Hermione mentioning Fleur's name.

"Oui" Gabrielle said proudly. "Ze Beauxbaton champion."

Hermione offered a nod.

"She did really well in the task today." Hermione said honestly.

"Do you really think so?" Gabrielle asked. Hermione nodded again. More giggling.

Hermione coughed.

"Well anyway, I'll be on my way." Hermione said, motioning to Gabrielle that she needed to pass.

Gabrielle didn't make way for Hermione, but instead pulled her.

"I will sit with you!" Gabrielle announced.

"Erm, uh, okay." Hermione said unsurely.

Gabrielle asked where Hermione usually sat. Hermione led her to the table hidden behind the shelves. She explained with stress that she liked its isolation. Gabrielle didn't take a hint. Hermione inwardly sighed. Well at least Gabrielle wasn't unpleasant to talk to. She did giggle a lot though.

Hermione never did get a chance to read. Gabrielle hadn't stopped talking and asking questions. What food does Hermione like? What does she like to do in her spare time? Is she with anyone? Does she like anyone?

Gabrielle only stopped when they heard the familiar creak of the big doors to the library, telling them someone just entered.

A faint voice could be heard talking to Madame Pince.

"'Ave you seen a blonde Beauxbaton girl 'ere anywhere?" Came Fleur's voice. Gabrielle perked up. She had never grinned so much. Here she was in an empty library with Hermione Granger and now her sister has come. That means Fleur and Hermione will actually see each other, perhaps even talk.

"Yes" Came the librarian's crisp reply. "I saw a blonde girl with your uniform disappear along those shelves. She should be somewhere in there."

"Merci Madame Pince" Fleur said politely. She walked to the direction where the librarian pointed.

Gabrielle immediately stood up.

"Fleur, 'ere I am." Gabrielle called out.

Fleur appeared at a corner, surprised that her sister spoke in english. That meant she was with someone English.

"Are you with someone Gabrielle?" Fleur asked in english, walking over. She froze when she saw who was at the table.

Hermione…

"Oui, you know 'Ermione don't you sister?" Gabrielle answered, grinning. Fleur eyed her sister then back at Hermione who looked up at her, for the first time ever, with a smile.

Hermione decided it was about time she was polite to the guests. Besides, Gabrielle was sort of a friend now.

"Hello" Hermione said, giving a small wave.

"'E-ello" Fleur replied automatically. She ignored Gabrielle's giggling, and so did Hermione. Hermione had just concluded the French girl probably did it as much as breathing and she should not concern herself too much with it.

Hermione looked at her curiously.

"How would she know who I am?" Hermione asked Gabrielle, but kept her eyes on Fleur.

"Hmmm, oui, 'ow would you know about 'er, sister?" Gabrielle asked mischievously. Fleur would have gaped at what her sister was doing if she wasn't so damn composed and cool all the time. Thank god for that, Fleur thought.

"I…" Fleur began. "I see you a lot with 'Arry Potter. 'E is somewhat a celebrity non? And e's a champion now. With 'is popularity, you can't avoid 'earing about 'is friends too. Besides, I 'ear about ze brightest students in zis school, you are one of them. But I'm sure you already knew zat." Fleur stopped. She inwardly scolded herself. She said too much. So much explanation meant she was definitely hiding something. Good thing Hermione didn't pay attention to this. She was actually barely listening.

"Okay" Hermione said with a small shrug.

Fleur cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Gabrielle, you are missing dinner. Come." Fleur said, offering her hand to her sister.

Gabrielle didn't take it.

"I already 'ad dinner. I want to stay 'ere for now. 'Ermione and I are still talking." Gabrielle said. "We are becoming quite good friends."

Hermione smiled at Gabrielle.

Envy was evident on Fleur's face, Gabrielle could tell. There she was, befriending Hermione easily while Fleur who has been in love with the girl since the start of the school year has never even had a conversation with the Gryffindor.

"Is zat so?" Fleur asked in a low whisper. "I'm glad zat you're making friends." Fleur said. "Zen I supposed I should go now." She turned.

That was the moment Hermione didn't understand. She didn't know why she even spoke up.

"You could stay if you want." She found herself saying.

Words could not describe the pure bliss Fleur felt with this unexpected invitation.

She turned back with a big grin.

"I'd love zat."

A/N: next two chapters are done. but i need to get it from my sister's laptop. and she's out of town right now and too lazy to email it to me. anyway, i'm trying not to upload so fast. grins


	5. Chapter 4

EDIT: from Uh-huh "You can't 'convert' straights into being gay. You're either born gay or you're not." oh man, ok, i'm sorry about that...i didn't mean it that way...what i meant was...erm...i dunno, can't explain it well, haha...just really sorry for my mistake --

A/N: Finally got the chapters from my sis! Since y'all are so damn impatient i'm not even gonna check this it's not like i ever do and just upload it without going through the beta. Btw, speaking of the beta, happy 17th birthday Nikz! We love you! And you're one year away from jail-age.

Btw, to that girl who PMed me about her Harry/Hermione fanfic request, sorry, i'm not taking requests right now, except from friends. You told me to email you but emails don't show in PMs.

Three chapters after this one are already finished actually.

On with the story!

Fleur was in heaven. She sat in the library, barely two feet from the girl she loved. The said girl, Hermione, was talking animatedly with Gabrielle and would occasionally glance and smile at Fleur when Fleur spoke. Fleur was even more delighted when Hermione would respond to what she would say.

It came up in one of the conversations that Fleur was bisexual. Of course, Gabrielle mentioned this. This gave Hermione an opportunity to reveal her sexual preference as well. She has never blushed so much in her life.

Fleur loved finding out all those things about Hermione. She was happy that Hermione liked girls. She thought she was going to have to seduce the younger girl into liking girls, convert her. Now she knew there was no need for that. No need for conversion that is, there may still be some need for seducing. Fleur grinned.

Fleur noted that she would have to thank Gabrielle for all of this.

As Fleur mused for a second on how brilliant her little sister was, she found the younger Delacour suddenly grinning at her.

Fleur raised an eyebrow.

Gabrielle stood.

"I am suzzenly not feeling very good." Gabrielle announced.

Fleur and Hermione looked at her worriedly. But the worry on Fleur's face didn't last long as she realized this was an act.

"You should probably get some sleep then." Hermione said. Gabrielle nodded.

"Oui. But you two are 'aving a good time talking so you can go on without me. I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight 'Ermione. Goodnight sister." Gabrielle said.

"Goodnight Gabrielle" Fleur managed to say despite the shock. She was alone, finally, with Hermione!

"Goodnight" Hermione called after Gabrielle who quickly disappeared at a corner. "She seems very nice, your sister." Hermione turned to Fleur. Although a bit odd at times, Hermione thought.

"Oui, Gabrielle is a good girl" Fleur agreed. She added mentally 'She shall be rewarded for this.'

"So, aren't you turning in soon?" Hermione asked. Fleur shook her head automatically.

"Non, I am not tired yet. Are you?" She asked with a hopeful look that Hermione would say no.

"Not just yet" Hermione answered, much to Fleur's relief. She was so happy in those moments. The French witch was actually getting wet from excitement in spending alone time with the Gryffindor. Hermione looked curiously at Fleur's flushed face. She raised an eyebrow. "You okay Fleur?"

"O-Oui, everyzing is perfect" Fleur said quickly.

"I've always been curious" Hermione began. "Well, you're beautiful, we both know that" She shrugged. Fleur nearly had an orgasm when Hermione said she was beautiful. Not that she didn't already know that. It just sounded great coming from Hermione's lips. Lips she wanted so much to kiss "Nearly everyone fancies you. I just wonder if you like anyone in this school back. Just between us girls" Hermione grinned. She couldn't believe she was actually gossiping. But chatting with Gabrielle just got her so hyped.

Fleur nearly fell from her seat. As it may seem like a very innocent question for Hermione. For the guilty, it felt like an accusation.

"Why? Do you think I like anyone?" Fleur asked anxiously. Hermione laughed.

"To be honest? No, I don't think you like anyone at all. That's why I asked." Hermione answered. Fleur felt relieved and yet disappointed at the same time. "I'm just curious as to whom someone like you would be attracted to."

"Oh?" Fleur asked, her interest peeking. She smirked. "Why? So zat you know what to do to get me to say yes when you ask me out?" Fleur tried to make it sound like she was kidding. But Hermione still blushed furiously. Fleur found this so adorable it took every fiber in her being to stop herself from pouncing.

"No no!" Hermione quickly said in her defense. "I said I was just curious." She laughed nervously, hoping Fleur would let her joke go.

Again, Fleur felt disappointed although she had expected this reaction.

"Well if you really must know" Fleur began and before Hermione could even say 'Well I don't really have to know', she continued. "Zat person 'as to be intelligent. A sense of 'umour is also a must. I also want someone who is not afraid to speak 'er mind, someone who will fight for what she believes in. She could also be stubborn, but only a little. Although if I fall for 'er I don't really have a choice but tolerate ze stubbornness." She smiled meekly.

"I see" Hermione said uncomfortably. She was smart, very smart. She wasn't blind. She could tell that Fleur seemed to be referring to her. But no, she wouldn't come to any conclusions just yet. She couldn't. That scene she imagined happening in the great hall replayed in her mind. "Fleur, it sounded like you were referring to someone."

Fleur looked at Hermione steadily.

"Maybe I was zen" Fleur whispered.

"You said you didn't fancy anyone." Hermione pointed out.

"I didn't lie. I don't like anyone in ze way you asked." Fleur paused. She was going to do it. She was going to confess. "But…you never asked if I was in love with anyone." Fleur whispered again. Her voice was so soft and her gaze so sweet that Hermione forgot how to breathe.

But she came back to reality when she realized what was happening. She stood up abruptly. Unfortunately for Fleur, Hermione wasn't going to let her confess.

"I-I forgot to do something!" Hermione practically screamed. "I'll see you tomorrow Fleur. Sorry." With that, she ran out of the library.

Fleur was left, her heart in pieces.

Gabrielle skipped down the hall happily when she left the library.

She was making her way back to the carriage when she heard voices behind her and a door nearby closing. Odd, she thought. She couldn't recall passing by any doors earlier. She spun around and saw Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George freeze upon seeing her.

Gabrielle smiled at them.

"'Ello" She said with a small wave.

"Uh, hi" Harry greeted back. The others returned the wave.

"Are you looking for 'Ermione?" Gabrielle asked, titling her head to the side. Everyone looked back, startled.

"You know Hermione?" Ron asked. Gabrielle nodded with a grin.

"Oui, I left 'er with my sister Fleur" Gabrielle grinned at the thought.

The Gryffindors nearly fainted with shock.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "We've been trying to get them together for ages and you just _left_ her with Fleur?" She then realized she said too much and shut her mouth.

Gabrielle looked interested.

"You 'ave been trying to get 'er togezer with my sister?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well, erm" Harry stuttered.

"Just a little bit" Ron offered.

"Yes, yes we have." Fred said proudly.

"We have proof to show Hermione that Fleur likes her" George added. "Loves her even"

"And some kinky comments" Fred murmured.

"Shut up both of you" Ginny snarled. She then turned back to Gabrielle. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean anything we said. We're going now."

"You do know zat you are not ze only ones who want Fleur to confess 'er feelings to 'Ermione, right?" Gabrielle asked when they turned to leave. They froze again.

"Huh what?" Ron wasn't sure if he heard Gabrielle right.

"Are you saying you want that too?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Moi, along with 'alf of ze female body of Ravenclaw and Beauxbaton" Gabrielle explained.

"Brilliant!" Fred cheered. "It's like an army."

"Bloody hell, all those people rooting for them to get together and still Hermione refuses to believe it" Ron rubbed his forehead.

"Gabrielle Delacour" Ginny began, stepping forward. The evil grin coming back "Would you like to help us as well?"

Hermione wasn't really sure where she was going when she ran out of the library. She wasn't even sure why she ran.

She figured she was scared. At first she was scared of the unbearable embarassment if she thought Fleur liked her and she ends up wrong. Now she was scared because finally, Hermione really did know that Fleur _loved_ her. Fleur didn't say who it was but Hermione knew. She knew who Fleur was talking about. What scared her was that it was Fleur Delacour.

Fleur Delacour was in love with her, Hermione Granger.

Why her? Hermione kept repeating the question in her mind. What could Fleur possibly see in her?

"Mione!" Ron's voice startled her.

Hermione looked up at him. She was surprised to find Gabrielle with them.

"Gabrielle? I thought you were ill." Hermione said.

Gabrielle grinned coyly.

"I am suzzenly feeling better" She reasoned. Gabrielle then frowned. Why was Hermione here? She hasn't been gone that long and already Fleur and Hermione's time together was over? Perhaps nothing really came out of what she did. "Where is Fleur?"

"I-er-I left her in the library." Hermione said.

There was a moment of silence. Ron broke it.

"Hermione, Fleur's in love with you!" Ron blurted out. Everyone looked at him incredulously. They had agreed not to say anything like that as to not scare Hermione away. But he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Hermione stared at them.

"I really need to get back to the dorm now." Hermione said slowly, backing away.

Everyone's eyes shot back at her.

She was going to run. They weren't going to let her.

"Grab'er Fred!" George said, jumping forward.

"Get her into the room of requirement!" Ron yelled.

"Hurry while the door's still there!" Harry found himself saying.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed as she was pulled inside.

A/N: oh and i don't know why ff net won't show some symbols i used in the last chapter...?


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: because i'm nice and your reviews make me so happy...and nicer...here's an update! and btw, saw the movie, still no bill? no bill means no fleur in book 6! dammit! mourn with me!

Fleur sighed. Here comes another silly English boy thinking he had a chance going to the Yule Ball with her. Most of the male Beauxbatons knew better. Fleur was very finicky when it came to dates to balls. The Yule Ball was just announced that morning and already, about half the male population, and perhaps a portion of the female, have already asked Fleur out.

Fleur already had someone she wanted to go to all the balls with. But that someone didn't feel the same way. Fleur took Hermione's departure the previous night as a very bad sign. She had hinted indiscreetly that it was Hermione she was in love with. And she knew Hermione got the message. That was why Hermione left. She probably didn't feel the same way.

Fleur definitely looked like she was having a bad day because of this.

Fleur wasn't prepared for a rejection. In her mind she just always pictured it going perfectly. She would make her move and Hermione would say she felt the same way. She never considered the possibility of unreturned affection. Because of her overconfidence, she was hurting more than she has ever had before. She had even cried that night, coming back from the library. No one knew of course. She did it silently in her room. She'd never done that before, cry over someone. She wanted to talk to Gabrielle about it, maybe be comforted by her sister, but the younger girl was absent that evening. Probably coming back just before curfew, by that time Fleur had already cried herself to sleep.

Fleur snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered the boy waiting to be rejected, stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry monsieur Davies, but I'm going to 'ave to say no" Fleur said to the Ravenclaw. Roger gaped. Him? Rejected?

"But Fleur-" He began but Fleur had already turned her back on him and made her way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Fleur stopped, something catching her eye. Envy, that little demon, crept up on Fleur again. Gabrielle was at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and her friends. Fleur couldn't believe it. Were they already that close of friends? She sighed again and turned away.

Gabrielle nodded as Ginny lectured Hermione.

"She is right. Do it now" The French witch said.

"Thank you!" Ginny raised her hands towards Gabrielle. "See? I told you, go on."

Hermione groaned.

"Why now?" She asked.

"Hey, there's Fleur" Ron whispered, cutting in. They all glanced at Fleur then quickly looked away. "She doesn't look too happy this morning. I wonder why?" Ron eyed Hermione who glared at him.

"Well if someone had shown me the pensieve earlier that wouldn't have happened now would it?" Hermione spat at him but her glare landed on the twins.

"Who told you to run?" Fred murmured. George nodded along.

"I agree with Ginny, now would be a good time to go to her" Harry spoke up.

"You agreed because she's your girlfriend" Hermione said.

"He still agrees. You're just trying to delay this. Get up before we push you over there." Ginny snarled.

"You wouldn't" Hermione challenged.

"We tied you up last night didn't we?" George spoke up.

"So dragging you over there wouldn't be such a big deal for us" Fred added.

With that thought, Hermione stood up. She supposed being dragged kicking and screaming would be more embarrassing.

She thought back to that night when she heard Fleur mention tying her up. She couldn't help but blush at that memory. She kept repeating in her head all the things she heard. Everything that Fleur felt for her. These thoughts were what kept Hermione walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

Fleur was being consoled by Cho and a few Beauxbaton after she explained what happened in the library.

"Well you didn't really say it was her. Maybe she didn't notice. She probably really needed to do something." Cho offered.

Fleur smiled at her sadly.

"I am positive she knows it is 'er" She said.

She was expecting one of her friends to say more to comfort her. But they suddenly got quiet and looked pass Fleur, staring at something.

"Is something ze mazzer?" Fleur asked.

"Non, nothing is wrong." A red-head said.

"Zis could be a good zhing actually." A blonde added. Cho, who was on Fleur's side of the table, looked back. She smiled seeing Hermione nervously advance to them.

"Hello Hermione" Cho greeted.

Fleur froze.

"Hello Cho" She heard Hermione's voice, shaky and very near. She could feel Hermione behind her, waiting for her acknowledgement. She was sure because her entire body was tingling. "Fleur?" She heard the Gryffindor say.

Fleur inwardly sighed and turned to her.

"Oui?" She asked casually, forcing a smile.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, please 'ave a seat" Fleur gestured next to her. Hermione remained standing.

"Actually it's a bit private" Hermione said nervously. She looked behind her for a second, her eyes pleading for her friends to come to her aid. Although she knew she's supposed to do it alone. Her friends were making old kinds of hand gestures, showing their support.

"I am a bit busy right now, I am talking to my friends" Fleur spoke up a little coldly. "So if you 'ave something to say you're going to have to say it 'ere." This startled Hermione and she looked down in disappointment.

"Oh" She supposed she deserved being treated coldly.

Fleur expected her to leave, but she didn't. Hermione sat down next to Fleur.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Gabrielle, Fred and George were all inching forward. The twins were actually on the table on their hands and knees watching closely. The same anticipation was at the Ravenclaw table, more so on Fleur.

"I want to ask you something" Hermione began.

Fleur didn't say anything. Hermione suddenly made it very hard for her to think when she slid closer to Fleur. Fleur wanted to grab her, push her down and smother her with kisses. The anger and hurt she felt that night plus the desire building up was threatening to burst out.

She waited for Hermione to continue. She waited for Hermione's voice. But she didn't get what she was waiting for. She got something better. In a quick move, Hermione leaned in. Her lips on Fleur's own triggered everything. The desire finally took over. Fleur pulled her closer, their faces crashing together. Hermione was startled at first, such force, such want. But she quickly recovered and pushed back.

Fleur was starting to make some noise. Eyes were turning and landing on them. The Great Hall had grown silent, followed by a wave of whispers.

Hermione's friends gaped.

"She did that better than we hoped." Ginny commented, crossing her arms and looking proud as a mother would at a graduation ceremony. "Did anyone tell her to kiss Fleur?" Ron, Fred and George were all too turned on to say anything. Their eyes were glued to the two girls snogging right in the middle of the Great Hall. Their noses had begun to bleed but none cared.

"Fleur's…eh…making some interesting noises" Harry murmured. He was blushing furiously. Indeed, Fleur was starting to moan, loudly.

"She tells me everything. So I know she 'as never been zat turned on" Gabrielle said. "'Ermione must be doing a good job" She smirked.

Ginny was practically bouncing.

"I-I mean-we did it! We finally did it!" She gloated.

"We really should stop them now. They're going to get into trouble with the professors and they're attracting too much attention." Harry coughed, trying to keep cool.

"Oh, yeah, good point" Ginny said. "Gabrielle and I will do it, do something about my brothers won't you?" Ginny gave him a peck on the lips and made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Ahem" Ginny coughed loudly. Gabrielle was giggling uncontrollably behind her.

Hermione noticed her but Fleur didn't and continued lapping her tongue inside Hermione's mouth. But she did finally stop when she noticed Hermione wasn't reciprocating anymore.

Oh no, she thought, she's regretting it.

"Ahem" Ginny repeated louder. She startled Fleur. Fleur looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You might want to know that half the school - wait no - the entire school, plus two other schools, are watching you two right now. Perhaps taking this to a room would be wise." She grinned.

Fleur had to grin too. And Hermione? Hermione's face was redder than all the Weasley hair combined. She forgot! She forgot where they were. She hadn't planned on kissing Fleur, and hadn't expected Fleur to respond like that. She just felt her body moving towards Fleur's. She just wanted to feel Fleur's lips so much. She wasn't thinking straight.

Yes, she didn't use her brain. She used her heart.

"'Ermione?" Fleur looked worried. Hermione suddenly looked distant, in her own world.

Fleur's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She smiled lovingly at Fleur, which assured the French witch.

"Fleur" Hermione began. "Wh-what does this mean for us?" She asked shyly. Ginny and Gabrielle wanted to know too. And so did everyone who was trying to listen in, which meant everyone.

"Zis means everyone is to keep their 'ands off you. Zis means you are mine now." Fleur said airily. Hermione blushed. Fleur looked at her affectionately. "You were going to ask me something?" Fleur asked with a grin, placing a hand gently on Hermione's cheek.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I forgot" She said with a goofy grin. "Erm…I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me"

A/N: next chapter should be up soon :D


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Ha! Didn't see this one coming did you?

Kidding aside, I'm sorry this chapter took forever. I almost wasn't going to continue but I got so many nice reviews and a few begging private messages that I had to pull myself away from playing videogames and write something. I guess reviews really do mean something huh? –cough cough–

Oh, I would also like to point out something – I am a straight boy – someone thought I was a lesbian. I'm not. Sexual orientation doesn't limit what you appreciate reading or writing you know…

Anyway, you know the drill, ignore the suckiness due to the rushage(not a word, don't look it up)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fleur arched her back, frustrated at the light teasing kisses Hermione was trailing down her unclothed body. Each kiss left Fleur's skin burning for more. She let go of the headboard she had been gripping for the pass few minutes and ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair. She tried gently (as gently as her desire could let her) to pull Hermione's head closer to her body. This was a mistake as Hermione, who has very nearly reached Fleur's aching and wet womanhood, stopped moving down to take Fleur's hands and began sweetly kissing them instead, probably to stop Fleur's attempts.

Fleur growled. Her girlfriend was just being an impossible tease.

"'Ermione" she began huskily "I swear if you don't fuck me now I'm going to-"

"Well we have a problem" Hermione interrupted. Fleur gaped – confused and honry. Hermione continued talking. "You see…you're going to have to wake up first."

And Fleur did.

She woke up in her room, fully clothed and alone.

"Merde!" Fleur whispered in frustration and shook her head. It had been a week since that unforgettable incident in the great hall that led to Hermione kissing her. This meant it had been a torturous week for Fleur as she dreamt of making love to Hermione every night since then. She always woke up hot, the area between her legs very wet and, what was worst, unsatisfied.

Fleur hadn't considered going slow when she fell for Hermione. All those times before, she always just thought sex would be very easy and obvious once they finally entered a relationship. But the night after Hermione had first kissed her, Fleur realized she couldn't just go and take Hermione's first time like that. She was just so innocent and special that Fleur couldn't treat her like one of the many other partners (Hermione didn't know) she has had. Hermione was her first _lover_ and they will not make love yet. Not when Hermione, Fleur remembered with a bit of sadness, hasn't said 'I love you' to Fleur yet.

Then again, Fleur thought, it has only been a week and I also haven't said it directly to her.

Although she did recall Gabrielle say Hermione already knew of Fleur's feelings - something to do with the Weasley twins. Hermione hadn't mentioned it though.

Maybe I should ask the twins about this some time in the future, Fleur mused as she got out of bed to take another freezing shower.

For some reason she didn't want to say 'I love you' before Hermione. She loved her more than anything, this was true, but Fleur was still Fleur and her pride was still recovering from everything she went through with the younger witch. She needed to get a little of her old self back, and the old Fleur would be told 'I love you' first.

But Fleur then realized it was too late to wait for Hermione to say it first. Fleur had told Hermione she loved her (sort of). It was that night Hermione ran away from her in the library. Fleur sighed. So much for the old Fleur.

But no matter, Fleur thought again, Hermione is mine now. We have all the time in the world to fall even more in love with each other.

Because, as far as Fleur was concerned, Hermione was the one and she didn't plan on letting the one go, not ever.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione woke up smiling. She showered smiling. She got dressed smiling. And she went to the common room smiling at her friends.

Hermione was without a doubt very happy (had been for the past week). And it was all because of a certain blonde Triwizard champion she had snogged in every secret corner of Hogwarts she knew.

Fred and George grinned at her when she went over to them and didn't even bother telling them off about their new batch of (questionable) inventions.

Fred elbowed George and whispered something to his twin when an idea came to mind. George nodded his support for this little experiment. Just how distracted was Hermione with thoughts of Fleur right now?

"Mione," Fred began, sitting next to Hermione with the nicest smile he could muster. "George and I invented this candy that's supposed to make your body elastic, but we can't test it on ourselves as there's a possibility it will cause our heads to implode. How about you try it?" Fred offered the candy to Hermione, ignoring Harry and Ginny's protesting glares.

Hermione turned to Fred with a distant look on her still smiling face.

"Sure Fred!" Hermione answered, surprising Harry, Ginny and Ron.

George nearly choked as he tried to stop himself from laughing as Hermione took the candy from his twin. She was just about to pop it in her mouth before her sweet smile turned into a smirk and she flicked the candy into George's mouth.

"How stupid do you think I am? Honestly" Hermione playfully scowled and cross her arms. The others started laughing when George's hair began changing colour, rapidly at first and then slowing down.

George glanced at one of the decorative mirrors and grinned.

"I say Fred, I think blue could be our colour" he kidded, slicking his blue hair back which caused even more laughter.

"I thought she really was too high in the clouds to resist" Fred said and shrugged innocently. "And you're head wouldn't have really imploded, we tested it on Ron last night."

Hermione giggled and glanced over at Ron who was scowling at his brother.

"I should've known better than to trust a piece of candy left for me on my bed." Ron murmured.

"You really should have. I mean, who would leave sweets for you Ronald?" Ginny teased.

"Loads of girls would!" Ron shot back defensively.

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" George chimed.

Ron's ears turned a darker shade of red as he whispered something incoherent.

"What?" Harry asked, leaning closer.

"I said, because the only two girls I've ever really liked are dating each other" He admitted with a sheepish smile directed at Hermione.

This threw off the others for a second before they laughed quietly. Hermione smiled at Ron and went over to hug him.

"Ronald…I…Oh I don't even know what to do with you sometimes with your annoying habit of…well, annoying me. But you always manage to jump right back on my good side" Hermione said, blushing at the compliment she got from Ron's comment.

Ron turned even redder and decided to say something to lighten the mood.

"See? I'm irresistible!" He said, motioning to Hermione's hug. Hermione playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"You also fall off from my good side just as quickly." said Hermione.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Neville and Harry and Ginny sat across them.

"Mrnin' N'vlle" Ron said at the same time he began stuffing his mouth with food.

"Good morning" Neville greeted back. He looked over at Hermione who was glancing eagerly from the Ravenclaw table to the entrance only to find no Fleur. "If yer lookin' for Fleur, she was already done eating when I got'ere" Neville explained, sympathetic at Hermione's disappointed face.

Hermione turned to him.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting she wakes up much earlier than I do" Hermione laughed lightly.

"Why don't you talk out a good time with Fleur so you can eat breakfast together?" Ginny asked as she took a bite from her toast.

"Well, we can't spend that much time in the mornings anyway," Hermione shrugged "It's apparently when Madame Maxine is at her harshest" Hermione repeated Fleur's joke with a small smile "And she helps Fleur prepare for the tasks until lunch on weekends and before and after classes on weekdays."

"Your relationship not start at the best time huh?" said Harry.

"I guess not…" said Hermione, shrugging. "I'll go look for her later - right now we're going to focus on you Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course, you didn't think I'd abandon you just because my girlfriend is competing against you, did you?" said Hermione.

"No, not abandon, I just thought you'd want to spend Fleur's free time together, s'all." Harry explained.

"That's just silly, mate" Ron began with a smirk "Why would 'Mione prefer snogging her hot french veela girlfriend when she can help you?" He ducked as Hermione threw the nearest fruit she could grab at him.

"Shut up Ron" Hermione said, trying not to smile.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fleur was miserable. She couldn't ignore Madame Maxime's disappointment at the fact that she hadn't figured out what the egg was for yet. And now she couldn't find Hermione anywhere.

Where is she? Fleur mentally asked as she eagerly entered the great hall for the third time, hoping that maybe Hermione would turn up then. But alas, still no Hermione.

She sighed. She was only a bit annoyed with the fact that she couldn't find the younger girl. She sat down begrudgingly next to Gabrielle and began stabbing at her lunch. Hermione knew she would be free by lunch didn't she? Why hasn't she tried finding Fleur? The calm side of Fleur reasoned that maybe Hermione turned up when she had left the great hall to look for her elsewhere and had done the same. They probably kept missing each other. Fleur decided to wait until lunchtime passed.

When she slowly finished her meal an hour later and Hermione still didn't turn up, Fleur left even more upset. She made her way down the hall, out to the grounds and crossed it to get the Beauxbaton carriage. She knew she was being unreasonable, upset with Hermione that she was busy. But Fleur missed her. Didn't Hermione know how much Fleur loved (and needed) her company?

"Fleur!" Fleur stopped just before she went into the carriage when she heard Gabrielle call for her.

"Oui?" Fleur asked as she turned around to find Gabrielle huffing. Obviously she had chased Fleur.

"_Is something wrong_?" Gabrielle asked a bit worried. "_I was trying to talk to you during lunch but you seemed angry. Then you just left without saying a word_."

Fleur sighed. Here she was again, letting her emotions get to her. What was happening to her? She remembered the old Fleur again. She really needed the old Fleur.

"_I'm sorry Gabby_" Fleur said, wrapping an arm around Gabrielle's shoulder. "_I'm just…frustrated with that egg. I still can't figure it out_." She lied. Gabrielle knew this.

"_Hermione's with Harry_" Gabrielle said.

Fleur, being who she was, immediately took this the wrong way for the first few seconds this was spoken to her.

"_What_?" Was all she could say, a bit of murder flashing through her eyes. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

"_Not like that, not _with_ Harry, but with him training for the second task_." Gabrielle couldn't help giggle at Fleur's jealousy.

Fleur sighed. Old Fleur, she thought again.

"_Oh_" she said slowly, feeling very silly. "_Then I suppose I'll rest for now and see her later._"

Fleur said goodbye and entered the carriage, leaving Gabrielle with a plan.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Hermione asked as Harry laid the egg on the ground, in front of Hagrid's feet.

"Because it's my idea?" Ron guessed.

"No, that's why I'm questioning this – now I'm wondering why Harry agreed." They watched as Hagrid raised a hammer bigger than them.

"I'm running out of options" Harry said, scratching his head then shrugging.

"And because it's a brilliant idea" Ron forced.

"You want to do something with the noise" Hermione reasoned "Think about it, bashing it might make the noise permanent"

Ron looked to consider this.

"Am I gunna do it'r what?" Hagrid asked, putting the hammer down with a thump.

"Well, maybe Hermione has a point" Ron said slowly.

Hermione crossed her arms and eyed him pointedly.

"Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Fine – sorry for the trouble Hagrid" Harry sighed, picking the egg up again.

"What? We've been at this since breakfast, you've tried everything. You've even kissed that thing" Ron whined.

"We have a week and a half left to figure it out, that's plenty of time" Hermione shot back.

"Not that much time" They turned to where the voice came from and found Gabrielle approaching.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry, I was talking about Hermione. She doesn't have that much time to help you." Gabrielle explained.

"Wha-?" Hermione began. She couldn't finish her sentence as Gabrielle pulled her away even quicker than she came. "Gabrielle, what are you doing?"

"Fleur's upset" Was all Gabrielle said as she dragged the girl away.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fleur sat with her friends in their magically spacious common room with her eyes burning a whole through a nearby coffee table. The others chatted away, but kept a knowing eye on her.

"_Fleur_" Her friend, Cerise, began. Fleur looked up at her absentmindedly "_Is something wrong_?"

"_She just misses her young lover_" Another friend, Jean, said as he sat next to her.

"_I am not in the mood for this_" Fleur said coldly, standing up. Jean held her arm.

"_Alright, we won't say anymore, don't be mad_" Jean said as he pulled her back down to sit, but she refused and remained standing.

"_I'm tired_" she announced and walked out – leaving the two alone.

"_She has it bad for that girl_" Cerise observed with an amused grin.

"_Veelas and their love lives_" Jean agreed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fleur found Gabrielle exiting her room. She called the younger Delacour and found a huge grin on her sister's face.

"_Were you looking for me_?" Fleur asked.

Gabrielle shook her head.

"_Then what were you doing in my room_?" Fleur crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"_You looked so depressed today; I just thought to leave you a surprise present. But it's not a surprise anymore is it_?" Gabrielle replied. She didn't say anymore as she happily skipped away. Fleur eased and couldn't help but smile at her sister's concern.

She entered her room, wondering what this gift was. Her heart stopped (in the best way it possibly could) as she found Hermione on her bed.

"Hey" Hermione greeted sweetly as she stood and walked over to Fleur "Gabrielle said you were looking for me" Gabrielle also said that Fleur was upset with her.

"Ah oui, but it's alright, it was nothing important" Fleur lied, trying to keep cool. She painfully ignored certain thoughts from entering her mind, thoughts of Hermione and her bed. She also tried not to show how upset she was and how much she missed Hermione. She had this nagging thought that she would always love Hermione more than Hermione would love (or like) her. And this, naturally, bothered her to no end.

She turned to her desk before Hermione could even move close enough to hug her. She pretended to look for something. Hermione didn't buy this distraction and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come find you sooner. I was helping Harry" Hermione whispered, walking over to Fleur again.

"It's completely alright, I didn't care that much" Fleur answered stiffly. She mentally screamed at herself, quickly regretting her choice of words. She would've apologized if she wasn't suddenly distracted by Hermione's actions.

Hermione was beginning to get used to Fleur suddenly shifting from sweet to cold. She even felt somewhat proud that she could melt Fleur's defensive barriers. She pressed her body up against Fleur's back and wrapped her arms around the French girl's waist.

Fleur had an immediate rush of warmth throughout her body. She shivered all over as Hermione pulled her closer. She could feel Hermione's breath on her neck. The younger girl then began kissing the exposed part of her shoulder. Fleur visibly shuddered.

"I'm still sorry I wasn't there, even if you didn't care" Hermione whispered, smiling almost in disbelief at how she affected Fleur. She began to gently suck on Fleur's neck. The older girl let out a small moan.

Fleur closed her eyes, enjoying Hermione's lips on her. She initially thought she would be the one to make all the advancements in the relationship. But Hermione showed determination in pleasing Fleur whom she had an irking feeling was more experienced in getting physical than she was letting on. Fleur had been warned by Ginny of Hermione's tendency to be insecure. She wouldn't let that happen. She was going to make sure Hermione knew how wonderful she was being herself and she could be the worst kisser in the world and Fleur would never say and complain nor will she ever leave Hermione. Hermione didn't make it hard for her of course. The younger girl was, as expected, a quick learner. Fleur had never recalled daydreaming about someone's touch and kisses before. It was a euphoric feeling, Hermione was indeed quite addicting.

"I do care" Fleur half sighed and half moaned. She move forward a bit, turned to face Hermione and pulled the girl closer again – their lips crashing together. "More than you know" Fleur whispered between the kisses. She could feel Hermione grin in the kiss.

By that time Fleur had already forgotten how upset she was earlier that day.

After about three minutes, they pulled away slightly. Hermione placed her hands gently on either side of Fleur's waist. Fleur did the same but her other hand travelled to Hermione's face, caressing the younger girl's cheek with her thumb.

Hermione leaned in again for several short kisses, pushing Fleur a bit causing the French girl to lean up on her desk. Fleur parted her legs slightly to pull Hermione in between. The younger girl trailed feathery kisses along Fleur's jawline and down her neck as Fleur leaned her head back slightly, allowing more access. She sighed contently.

"I love you"

It was spoken suddenly, with Fleur unsure who had said it. It took Hermione to stop what she was doing for Fleur to realize the other girl's mouth had been preoccupied. It was her who had said it.

Fleur was almost afraid to look at Hermione. It was the sudden eerie silence that scared her. What was going through Hermione's mind? The events of what happened the last time she mentioned 'love' kept repeating painfully in her mind.

Fleur slowly lowered her head to properly look at Hermione. She was greeted by a pleasantly unexpected sight. Her heart fluttered at how adorable the young English witch looked.

Hermione was grinning at her quite goofily. Her smile was so widely infectious that Fleur couldn't help (goofily) smiling back. They remained like this for a few seconds, just looking and smiling at each other.

"I love you too" Hermione said suddenly.

It was Hermione's turn to be surprised when Fleur's smile widened but tears began to form around her eyes.

She loves me - the thought rang in Fleur's mind like a song. The suddenness of hearing what she had been desperately yearning for felt like a massive weight was lifted of her shoulders and the best feeling just washed over her that she couldn't help tearing up.

"Fleur-?"

"Say it again," Fleur found herself cutting in.

"What?"

"Say it again" Fleur repeated, still smiling as she wiped her tears with one hand.

Hermione smiled at her affectionately. She leaned toward the French witch once again. She kissed Fleur passionately, biting the other girl's lower lip and running her tongue over, asking for entrance. Fleur opened her mouth and began sucking on Hermione's tongue.

They exchanged long wet kisses for some time. Hermione only pulled away to whisper into Fleur's ear.

"I love you Fleur, I love you so much that no one could ever love anyone more than I love you" said Hermione.

They grasped each other closer.

"Impossible" Fleur whispered "Because I love you more"

Fleur realized she didn't really need the old Fleur after all. The old Fleur didn't have Hermione, the new Fleur does.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: update will depend on how nice the reviews are again –whistles innocently–. If I was Fleur, the reviews would be my Hermione.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Look! An update!

So…anyone still reading this? I know, you guys probably hate me by now for not updating in ages. Well my friends got into an anime mood, so I got into an anime mood. Then my friend (reviewerskye) who requested this fic in the first place discovered her OTP and was too busy making me read stuff from that pair to nag me into writing. (I've also discovered new video games…so you know…) Alright, enough excuses!

Those of you who will still be kind enough to read this, thank you and I hope you like the update (I know…it sucks…I'm sorry! I've no excuse for that!). Now I must go write for Skye's OTP. I love you guys more than her, but she's the only one who can physically harm me. Haha. (That may actually be the reason I love you guys more, no?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabrielle huffed in annoyance. She wanted to scream at how ridiculously nervous her older sister was being. It was positively infuriating for the young girl.

Fleur just wouldn't stop fussing in front of her bedroom mirror. The older Delacour kept saying she had to look perfect; perfect for Hermione. She went through dress after dress, changing her hairstyle, examining and fixing every small detail and seemed to always find something wrong. In Gabrielle's opinion, Fleur seemed almost determined to find something wrong.

Gabrielle blamed their mother for sending a fleet of Delacour staff to deliver an even bigger number of dresses for Fleur to choose from earlier in the week. Apolline Delacour had calmed down considerably about her wedding plans, at least to the point that she promised not to owl Fleur (too much) about it. As if making up for the motherly duties she feels she is neglecting with that promise, she took it upon herself to imprint the whole 'look perfect for Hermione' mentality on Fleur's mind.

'_Thank you mother and your vanity'_ Gabrielle inwardly groaned. _'It can't be a veela thing. Grandmother doesn't care all that much about dressing up to impress people and neither do I…'_ she added mentally. However, Gabrielle recalls, when their grandmother had first heard of Hermione and how the English girl wasn't exactly fond of Fleur, the full veela had suggested, with all seriousness and no embarrassment at all, for Fleur to dance in the nude to seduce the girl because that was apparently how veelas got their mates in the days of her youth. Gabrielle remembered her eyes nearly bulging out upon reading the letter and Fleur looking thoughtful as if actually considering it. She had hit her sister in the face with a pillow to snap her out of it. Thinking about it, Gabrielle decided she much preferred someone who liked clothes.

"_Gabrielle what about this dress? Is it alright?"_ Fleur asked, snapping her sister out of thought.

Gabrielle glanced at her and automatically answered with a _"Yes" _and just as quickly clapped her hands to her mouth. _'Wrong answer'_ she told herself.

This was not the response Fleur wanted and she let out another fit _"No no no no! I knew it! This will not do. It cannot be alright, it has to be spectacular, breathtaking, it must be perfect! It can't just be alright!"_

Gabrielle stood up, having had enough.

It took Gabrielle all her self-control to calmly take Fleur's hands in hers and assure the older girl softly that she could tape garbage together and cloth herself with it and Hermione would still think she was the most beautiful girl in the world and continue loving her. Fleur thought that was a load of crap, but it still reminded her that Hermione loved her. Yes, Hermione had said she loved her. This caused a face-splitting smile to appear on Fleur's face as she nodded to her sister.

Gabrielle sighed in relief, glad that Fleur had relaxed and was getting ready to leave and give Gabrielle some peace. Of course someone just had to ruin it again. Ginny entered the room with an equally wide smile.

"I've just come to check on Fleur" Ginny looked just about ready to burst with excitement, eager to speak as she turned to Fleur "I just finished helping Hermione get ready. When you see her, you'll be thanking me. People in the common room can't stop staring at her, drooling! She is so gorgeous right now that she's getting asked out left and right even by people with dates!" Ginny gushed. Gabrielle gaped knowing Ginny was trying to get a reaction out of Fleur. After all, she had been helping the redhead and her older twin brothers with it ever since Hermione and Fleur got together. They always teased Fleur, trying to get her jealous because they found her possessiveness downright hilarious. They would only stop when it was clear Ron or Viktor Krum were being put in danger as they were mostly who they teased Fleur with. Not tonight though, Gabrielle gritted her teeth as she saw Fleur's horror.

"Gabrielle I cannot wear zis 'orrid dress! I must look perfect next to 'ermione! Quickly, 'elp me with ano'zer one before she leaves me for a better dressed buffoon whom I'd 'ave to kill zen I'll be sent to jail! Zat would be zo unattracteev. 'Ermione will never marry a conveect!" Fleur said in panic. Gabrielle glared at Ginny who was giggling at the absurdity of Fleur's outburst.

"Weasley!" Gabrielle hissed as Ginny jumped back in surprise.

"What?" Ginny asked as Gabrielle gripped her wand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gryffindor's golden trio stood by the entrance to the great hall waiting for their dates. Ginny wasn't exaggerating with how much attention Hermione was getting. She looked stunning with her hair spelled stylishly up and wearing a beautiful periwinkle blue dress. A few people (actually more people than she has had a conversation with in all her years in Hogwarts) had shyly approached asking if she would be interested in hanging out or going on a trip to Hogsmeade. Ron and Harry would practically swat them away like flies and Ron would proceed to yelling "Fleur Delacour's property! Keep walking" to which Hermione would blush profusely.

Just like her girlfriend, Hermione was nervous as well – just not as much as Fleur is, and for a wholly different reason.

"I am going to completely butcher her feet." Hermione gasped as she once again thought of her dancing. She was not entirely bad but her confidence had taken a beating during Gryffindor rehearsals when she and Ron had taken turns stepping on each other's feet. They eventually just got too nervous and irritated and could not bring themselves to properly dance. Ginny and Harry had only convinced them to go by telling Hermione that Fleur would be upset if she was stood up and that eventually the Weird Sisters would perform and dancing to their music would be loads easier. Then they told Ron about all the food.

Ron, who was standing next to Hermione with the same problems, nodded furiously after she spoke.

"At least you're wearing those shoes, you're practically barefoot, they won't hurt as much, and you don't weigh that much either. I on the other hand…" Ron trailed off. He sighed. "It'll be a bloody massacre."

Hermione nodded sympathetically, feeling sorry for Ron and his date, Luna Lovegood whom Ginny had asked to go with her brother when the redheaded boy was finally crying with desperation.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two.

"You weren't that bad" Harry insisted.

"Oh? Why not let us stomp on your feet for a few hours and see how it feels, then tell us again if it wasn't that bad." Ron retorted.

"I had to ask Madame Pomfrey for a charm just to hide my bruises" Hermione sighed, glancing at her feet.

"At least you two aren't going in there first to have everyone watch you dance," said Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow and glanced at him with an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Oh, right…but it's true for Ron!" Harry blurted out, remembering Hermione's date was also a champion.

Before Hermione could say that Harry wasn't helping her feel better, Ginny ran up to them looking ghostly pale.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked in alarm, taking the girl in his arms. Ginny held on to him for support, her knees threatening to give out, before looking at Hermione.

"Erm, I just had to deal with an irate Gabrielle. That girl knows her spells…" Ginny began with wide eyes, remembering a traumatizing hex the younger Delacour had used on her. She shook her head and continued, "Your girlfriend is hyperventilating. I think Gabrielle charmed Fleur's closet shut for the evening…with Fleur's wand–"

"Which closet?" Jean, Fleur's friend, asked as he walked over looking like a dashing gentleman with his arms linked with Cerise who looked like a princess.

"All of them." Ginny answered.

Jean and Cerise gasped as if someone told them a volcano in their backyard was erupting.

"All 'ell must be breaking lose" Cerise said in alarm as Jean nodded with concern.

Ginny rolled her eyes at them and continued.

"Anyway…I don't know what's going on but I suggest you go to the carriage and bring Fleur here before she passes out or Gabrielle murders her then commits suicide." said Ginny.

"Uh, what?" Hermione asked, blinking and then cringing at how stupid that sounded.

"Go!" Ginny said in exasperation.

"Okay, okay!" Hermione said quickly, a bit frightened of Ginny now. Ron offered to come with her and they made their way to the carriage.

After one of the students let them inside, Ron could not help gawking at the opulent furnishing. He followed Hermione as she made the short journey to Fleur's room that she memorized by heart. They had to dodge all the students running around preparing for the ball. The carriage was simply in chaos.

_"My coat! Someone set my coat on fire! Whoever you are, that wasn't funny!"_ A dark-haired boy screamed as he ran out of his room and down the hall the two Gryffindors had come from.

"_Idiot, stop touching me there! Take your hands out now! We're going to be late!"_ A girl with midnight tresses ran pass them. A brunette girl ran – well glided – after her, smirking.

"Ara…" The brunette girl murmured as the first girl shut the door to her room before she could enter. Her crimson eyes glared at the door before gliding back to her own room to make some tea.

_"Who borrowed my make-up?"_ Another girl screamed by her door and was completely ignored by her schoolmates. She huffed and slammed the door behind her as she marched to the next room where a lot of cursing in french occured.

Hermione and Ron, wide-eyed, tried to walk quicker and breathed relief as they reached the empty hall leading to Fleur's room. As the school's champion, Fleur was allowed more privacy.

"I seem to be finding myself being ordered to come here quite a lot." Hermione said with a nervous laugh, not entirely sure if Fleur was alright.

"Considering who you're dating…" Ron began with a grin. Fleur was not only teased for being a bit possessive, she was also teased for being a bit of a drama queen. Although it was true, Hermione knew she had to at least try to defend her girlfriend. After all, the reward was always worth it. Fleur seemed to melt at the smallest act of chivalry from Hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione said, grinning as she hit Ron playfully on the arm. They shared a good laugh before they stopped in front of Fleur's room. Hermione raised her hand to knock but stopped just before her hand made contact with the door. She could hear yelling inside.

_"Gabrielle open my closets right now and give me back my wand!"_ She heard Fleur scream in French. Hermione and Ron raised an eyebrow and exchanged curious glances.

_"No, I will not, because you'll keep changing your outfit until the ball is over. Have you not even considered that being a perfect date also means arriving on time? Hermione has been ready for a while now and you are making her wait on your first actual date."_ They heard Gabrielle counter.

Whatever it was Gabrielle said made Fleur gasp – dare she say – dramatically. Hermione took the silence after that to knock on the door.

"Come in, and you best _not_ be a Ginerva Weasley." Gabrielle called out.

"Err, hi" Hermione said unsurely as she and Ron poked their heads through the slightly open door.

"I'm a _Ron_ Weasley, is it safe to come in?" Ron squeaked.

"'Ermione!" Fleur gasped again. She brightened instantly and went to her beloved. She paused before reaching Hermione though once she realized how embarrassing it was that her girlfriend, whom she had left to wait for her, had just heard her fighting with her little sister. "I am sorry you 'ad to 'ear zat…'Ermione?"

Hermione was unmoving, openly staring at Fleur with her jaw slightly dropped.

"Are you alright mon amour?" Fleur asked worriedly as she went to hold the girl. This action caused Hermione to snap out of her daze.

"Fleur, you look…you look…you're just…wow!" Hermione rambled, her face still quite at awe. Fleur couldn't help blushing then grinning at her sincerity.

"Mm, oui, does she not look _perfect_?" Gabrielle spoke up, stressing the last word as she tapped Fleur's wand on her cheek as if in thought. To Ron, who saw what happened to his sister, it just made her look threatening.

"You do." Hermione said to Fleur, mirroring her grin. Fleur couldn't help herself and dove in for a kiss. She pressed her soft lips against Hermione's, then took Hermione's bottom lip between her own, nibbling on it lightly and making a small sound as she sucked on it. Hermione began moving her lips in sync with hers and Fleur felt the other girl's tongue massaging her lips. She parted them a bit more and their tongues danced between their mouths until Ron coughed loudly to remind them they were not alone.

"As much as I would like to keep watching you two, the ball is about to begin and I don't want to appear rude to the only girl who agreed to be my date by being late." Ron said in an odd voice. Hermione and Fleur looked to him and broke out giggling when they found him pinching his nose to stop his nosebleed. Fleur turned back to Hermione and finally took in the girl's appearance. Hermione blushed at the intensity of Fleur's admiring eyes.

"You look sexy." Fleur said bluntly. Hermione blushed harder, not expecting her to say that.

"Oh, thanks…" Hermione whispered. Fleur was about to start kissing her again because of her adorable expression but Gabrielle cut in between them.

"Okay, get out now, all of you." Gabrielle said. She began pushing the three out of the room. "Fleur woke me up really early to 'elp 'er. I am cranky and I 'ave two wands in my possession right now. Let me sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All eyes were on the champions and their dates as they went through the large double doors leading to the Great Hall where the Yule Ball was held. Fleur gave her winning smile to the crowd of students as they stopped in the middle for the first dance. That's when she saw how nervous Hermione was.

"You will be fine mon amour." Fleur whispered with a loving smile. She squeezed Hermione's hand and Hermione squeezed back.

"Oh that's because you haven't seen us practice." Hermione said nervously. She grimaced as Fleur shook her head.

"You were probably not at your best zen because you were not dancing wiz' me" Fleur said, winking at the girl.

As it turns out Fleur was right. Hermione danced better with Fleur than she did during rehearsals, immensely better. However, that did not stop her from stepping on Fleur's feet a few times during the evening.

Once other couples had joined in, and the Weird Sisters were in their eighth song, Harry and Ginny invited Fleur and Hermione over to where Ron and Luna were sitting. Hermione agreed immediately when she thought she saw Fleur trying not to limp. Harry and Ginny kept hearing Hermione apologizing to Fleur as the French Triwizard champion held her hand firmly.

"I'm so sorry. I just can't believe I kept stepping on your feet. And it's so embarassi-" Hermione was cut off from her horrified rambling when a slender finger was pressed against her lips.

"'Ermione, I already told you, zat was my fault, I kept getting zistracted with all zose boys looking at you zat I forget to move my feet from time to time." Fleur whispered sweetly as she brought the hand she was holding to her lips to give it a loving but fleeting kiss. No matter how much it sounded like she was making it up to make Hermione happier, she was actually telling the truth. But of course, Hermione didn't believe it and thought Fleur was trying to cheer her up, which she appreciated.

"You're being too nice to me." Hermione whispered as she moved into Fleur. Fleur smiled as she held the younger girl close. Hermione has been growing more and more comfortable with being openly intimate and Fleur couldn't be happier with the progress. Of course they started their relationship with a big display of affection in the great hall, but they hadn't yet kissed in public since then. Hermione always got too nervous when Fleur tried to lean in with other people in the room and Fleur didn't want to push it.

"How about a dance 'Mione?" Ron said, standing up and offering a hand. Ginny held back a teasing comment when she remembered what happened in Fleur's room. She cringed and resumed talking with Harry…well flirting with Harry which was really the main reason Ron wanted to get away from the table. He would ask Luna but she was immersed in conversation with Neville about herbology.

The moment Fleur saw Ron's outstretched hand and felt Hermione move away from her to take it, Fleur glared at Ron and tightened her embrace.

Ron gulped and dropped his hand immediately.

"I-I'm mean i-if F-Fleur doesn't mind." Ron stuttered quickly. In his mind he was chanting his happy place, which was the thought of Gabrielle having Fleur's wand.

"Fleur, it's just a dance with my best friend." Hermione said, laughing a bit at Ron.

"But 'Ermione" Fleur whined.

"Fleur" Hermione said, trying to sound stern and failing.

"'E 'as a date does 'e not? You are mine." This time Fleur pouted. "And my toe 'urts, will you not nurse me back to 'ealth?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny all saw Hermione giving in to the pout (and to the guilt), just twitching a bit with resistance. Ginny decided to speak up.

"At least it's not Viktor who's asking." said the youngest Weasley. She added quietly "Although I've seen him looking Hermione's way every few seconds…"

"What?" Fleur almost screamed. Ginny grinned sheepishly as Hermione glared at her. "Krum can try." Fleur said darkly. Remembering what Gabrielle said about the dragon for the first task, Hermione interrupted Fleur's thoughts.

"Fleur, how about I dance with Ron, let me torture his feet so he'll never ask me to dance again, and when we head back to your room, I'll give you a foot massage?" Hermione suggested. She would have done it anyway though, but Fleur didn't know that.

Fleur's ears perked up as Ron turned to Ginny and Harry asking if Hermione will really do that to his feet.

"Mmmm, I like ze sound of zat…" Fleur said dreamily. Hermione giggled and looked around to see if anyone was looking before kissing Fleur quickly on the lips and murmuring an 'I love you' that brought Fleur back to reality with, yet again, that wide goofy smile she had the first time Hermione had said it. "I love you too mon amour" Fleur said as she let Hermione go with Ron.

Fleur's eyes followed Hermione to the dance floor and remained on her beloved even as she sat next to Luna who stopped her conversation with Neville to eye the veela.

"You know" Luna began in an even tone of voice "You really have nothing to worry about. Hermione Granger isn't going anywhere."

"Those are kind words Mademoiselle Lovegood, merci." Fleur answered with a grin, still not letting Hermione out of her sight. "But I would rather not risk it." She added quietly to which Luna nodded in understanding before turning back to Neville.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I gave a big fat clue as to which pairing I'm working on next (Skye's OTP) I wonder if anyone noticed that. Haha. Who can guess?

Oh and thank you to Nikki for editing this. We forced the job on her again. Lured her in with promises of ice cream and lollipops. C'mon people, thank her. Lol.

Reviews make me smile :D


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: first off, my apologies to that reviewer who thinks i'm generic. I've said so from the beginning that i sucked, do I have to put it in the summary too? :D honestly, i'm sorry that your eyes had to be exposed to my awful writing, i hope it didn't blind you or anything.

Skye finally gave me permission to stop posting anything on this site and just write for her. Really, she's the only one who's been making me upload. I initially thought 'oh i really am not very good at this am i? should i stop?' when i read that review, but after some thought i realized i sounded stupid. People do review and say they like the story, so for the sake of those people, i'll continue. Thank you for still reading even though i'm a horrible writer. –hugs everyone–

I love everyone for the reviews, sorry that i haven't been able to respond yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ginny stared worriedly at Fleur. The french girl sat with an aura of murder, impatiently drumming her fingers on the table as she glared at the dance floor, specifically at Ronald Weasley. Ron and Hermione were still dancing. In fact, it was their third song. What frustrated Fleur the most was the fact that Hermione looked like she was having a really good time...with Ron...who was not her.

The more the drumming went on the more nervous it made the young couple.

Harry kept picturing the table collapsing. He was starting to fear for Ron. Fleur was jealous enough without her veela blood to amplify it.

"Mmm they look happy don't they?" Luna commented with a serene smile, referring to the entire crowd. Harry and Ginny stiffened as this made Fleur stand up quickly, thinking it was only about Ron and Hermione.

"No more of zis!" Fleur hissed as she made to charge towards Ron.

Normally she enjoyed watching Fleur make a scene, but Ginny does care for her brother's health and so she stepped in front of Fleur, pretty much in the line of fire.

"Now Fleur, you'll upset Hermione if you go there to beat Ron up because you're jealous." Ginny taunted, albeit shakily.

"Move Ginerva" Fleur growled.

"Only you, your sister and my mother call me Ginerva when you're cross with me. It's quite annoying." Ginny huffed distractedly, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Move" Fleur repeated, not really hearing anything else the red haired girl said.

"Fleur, you're being unreasonable." Harry spoke up as he stood in front of Ginny protectively. It might be of interest to note his knees were shaking just a little bit. "Hermione, Ron, and I have been best friends since our first year in Hogwarts. Best friends are entitled to dances without getting beaten up by a girl friend."

Fleur seemed to take these words into consideration. Unfortunately Harry didn't notice her face softening a bit, and continued rambling.

"I mean, yes, it was obvious to everyone that they used to have feelings for each other. But that was waaay before Hermione realized she preferred girls and –"

"Feelings?! For each other?!" Fleur practically screamed, causing a few heads to turn. Her eyes were wide and she was slightly gaping.

"Harry!" Ginny scolded.

"O-ooh...I thought she knew..." Harry said sheepishly as Fleur sped pass them viciously.

Before Fleur could reach Hermione and Ron though, a hand held her firmly on the wrist. She turned to find Jean looking at her incredulously. Fleur tried to pull away but the french boy's hold tightened.

"_Fleur Delacour, what do you think you're doing?_" Fleur's friend asked. He and Cerise had seen Fleur stalking towards the dance floor and knew too well what she was planning to do. Jean glanced at his date, Cerise, for a moment and saw her giving him a few encouraging nods and hand gestures while dancing with a classmate. The gestures were encouraging somewhere along the line of 'I think you won't die'.

Jean grimaced.

"_Let me go, now._" Fleur said in a commanding tone.

"_You haven't yet danced with me_" Jean said airily. "_So no, i will not let go. Come, dance with your best friend._" He pulled her further into the crowd of dancing students, away from her girlfriend.

"_Jean_" Fleur said warningly. Jean struggled to look unfazed. He remembered once when they were years younger, an older student they had been friends with gave them scarves she made. Not really remembering how the argument began, Jean just knew Fleur ended up saying she didn't want Jean wearing the scarf when she was wearing hers. Jean refused, saying that was stupid, and Fleur threw a tantrum and the next thing the boy new, he was hanging from a tree, his feet tied to a branch with the scarf. Fleur had calmed down of course and realized she was silly but it was still a while before she remembered she left her friend hanging somewhere.

"_Not until you dance with me_" Jean said. Fleur didn't respond but kept glaring at him. A slow song started playing and Fleur automatically positioned herself for a slow dance. Also, automatically, she strained her neck to get a glimpse of Hermione, wondering if she too was positioned like that with Ron. The thought brought her anger back.

"_You are trying to distract me._" Fleur said after a moment.

"_Yes I am_" Jean said honestly with a shrug. "_You are acting like an idiot – a very jealous idiot. I am saving you from embarrassing yourself in front of your dear Hermione._ _Look at us, we're dancing so close but she hasn't tried to attack me._"

"_Of course she has not._" Fleur murmured "_She doesn't care like I do. It is impossible for me to stray from her but she just might stray from me..._" She added so quietly that Jean almost didn't hear it.

Jean rolled his eyes. Fleur, ever the drama queen, he thought.

"_No Fleur, it is not that. That isn't even true. Do you realize how unfair you are being? You are assuming Hermione is so low as to actually be capable of cheating?"_ Jean reprimanded. "_You claim she is your soul mate and yet..._" Jean stopped, seeing Fleur's pained expression.

That hurt, that really hurt. Fleur never imagined she could do any wrong towards Hermione and now she was being accused of thinking low of her love? 'Unacceptable!' she thought.

Jean saw Fleur's eyes watering just a little bit.

"_I see that something I said actually got through to you._" Jean said, looking very pleased with himself. "_I assume it's safe to let you go now?_"

Fleur nodded, choked up as she tried not to cry. Jean let go of her and she did manage to stop herself from crying. She took a deep breath.

"_Feeling better?_" Jean inquired.

"_Maybe..._" Fleur replied with a smile on her face.

"_Wonderful!_" Jean cheered. He was about to give a thumbs up to Harry and Ginny as the two danced close to see what would happen but someone else walked up to the two French students. Jean, Ginny and Harry's first reaction was panic.

"Fleur?" A deep voice spoke. Fleur recognized it immediately and spun around to stare icily at Viktor Krum. "You look vell tonight."

"Of course I do. Is zer somezhing I can 'elp you with?" Fleur asked flatly.

"I vanted to ask you something" Viktor began with a shy smile. Fleur raised an eyebrow as he continued. "I vas vondering if you vould allov me to ask Herm-" Viktor's face scrunched in concentration as he tried to pronounce the name "Herma-hermi-mo-ninny" He struggled out "If i could ask her for a dance? I know that you are dating and I vould not vant to upset you by dancing with her vithout your permission." The Bulgarian seeker finished.

Fleur went from annoyed at the boy's presence, to insulted at how he said her love's name, to surprised that the boy wasn't that bad after all. At least it seemed like he wasn't really trying to steal Hermione away. But Fleur wasn't going to lie about her opinion on the matter of him dancing with Hermione. It showed on her face as she began to reply.

"Well I-" Fleur began but Jean cut her off.

"She would not mind at all, she's still dancing with me after all." The French boy said as he pulled a furious Fleur away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite all the scolding and talking she got from various people that evening, Fleur remained as angry and jealous as she did by the end of the ball, after Viktor got his dance. Fleur was fuming when Viktor cut in on Ron and Hermione, but Jean's words did at least make her stay put in her seat and not harm Viktor. She just sulked through the remainder of the ball.

Hermione though was completely oblivious to everything her friends went through before she returned to the table. Even the twins had been tasked to help, along with their dates and friends.

Hermione observed everyone.

Harry and Ginny were leaning on each other as they slumped on their seats. George was resting his head on the table as his date, Alicia, rubbed his neck at the same time holding her head because of the migraine the evening caused. Fred and Angelina were falling in and out of sleep as they cuddled together on two chairs they placed close together. Lee Jordan and Katie Bell sat facing each other with a chair in between them where they rested their sore feet from manoeuvring Fleur away every time she lost enough sense and tried to approach Viktor. Jean and Cerise though, looked perfectly fine as they sat with poise and bright smiles at the nearest table. Neville looked on with concern for everyone, offering to get drinks and only Jean accepting. Luna, as always, looked distant with a small smile.

"You guys look tired" Hermione commented at everyone as she sat down next to Fleur who instinctively wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled the crook of her neck. Hermione giggled as Fleur's breath tickled her.

"Do we?" Harry deadpanned. Some groans of possibly witty comebacks for Hermione chorused the table after Harry spoke.

"I wonder why" Ginny snorted as she stood up and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Since you're here 'Mione, we're free to go right? Great! Bye!"

Everyone got to their feet and shuffled away from the couple. They even pulled Ron along when they walked by him carrying drinks for himself and Hermione.

"No Ron! Are you suicidal!?" Someone had yelled, Hermione wasn't sure if it was Angelina, Alicia or Katie.

Hermione looked on, perplexed.

"What was that about?" Hermione wondered.

"I'm sure zey are just eager to spend ze remainder of ze evening with 'zeir dates, hm?" Fleur offered. It was half true, she told herself. "As am I, by ze way" She added with a purr.

Hermione shuddered and blushed.

"Do y-you want to go back to your room now, then?" Hermione asked shyly. Fleur didn't answer but did pull Hermione to her feet and lead them outside the castle, across the grounds and into the carriage before Hermione realized where she was.

A million thoughts ran through Fleur's mind as they approached her room. She wasn't denying it to herself, she hasn't even denied it to the people who teased about it, but she indeed wanted to bed her love.

But Fleur knew she had to restrain herself. She already knew that Hermione means more than anyone else ever meant or will mean to her. She would be considerate, very considerate, of what Hermione was ready for, and sex was not one of them just yet. Fleur realized this one evening when they were honestly trying to study but ended up making out heavily on her bed. Fleur was in a haze of lust and her hands found their way under Hermione's shirt. Hermione had moaned and the beautiful sound sent a shock of pleasure coursing through Fleur's body. Before she even realized it, she had pushed Hermione's bra up and started groping her girl friend's naked breast. She leaned down to finally taste Hermione's skin. Her lips had already brushed against a nipple when Hermione finally realized where it was leading to and started freaking out.

The girl had sat up so quickly Fleur almost fell off the bed. When she tried to ask what was wrong, Hermione just kept her eyes on her lap and mumbled some apologies before fixing her clothes, getting off the bed and leaving the room. Fleur felt exactly as she did when she woke up from her wet dreams, but that time it hurt.

The next morning Hermione had found her and apologized again. She struggled to explain that she just wasn't ready to go that far yet. Fleur understood of course. She would never – NEVER – force Hermione into anything she didn't want to do, especially making love. They had to be both ready for that, they had to both want it. Fleur herself desired it, but wanted it perfect (for Hermione, of course).

"I believe I owe you a foot massage." Hermione spoke up as they went inside the room.

Fleur grinned.

"I believe you do." She agreed. "But I would like to change out of zis dress first."

Hermione nodded as she glanced warily at her own clothing. Fleur giggled at her adorable expression and kissed her on the lips.

"I 'ave some shirts and jeans that will fit you mon amour, come, you can change in ze bathroom, i'll change out 'ere."

Fleur tried not to think too much about the fact that behind the bathroom door that was about two inches thick, Hermione was undressing...

The French triwizard champion shook her head as she finished changing into her night gown (which, for the record, was practically see-through).

"Fleur, are you dressed?" Hermione called from the bathroom. Fleur couldn't help swooning. Such a gentleman – well girl – she mused.

"Oui, I am" Fleur answered.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the chair by Fleur's desk and dragged it in front of Fleur who was sitting on her bed. Hermione smiled at the girl and Fleur smiled back as the English girl pulled Fleur's feet over her lap. Fleur was also pleased (and relieved) to note that Hermione appreciated the revealing nightgown. The younger girl's eyes were trying not to stare too long at certain visible areas of Fleur's body.

"I'm very sorry for stepping on these" Hermione murmured as she began to massage Fleur's feet. Fleur tried not to show just how much pleasure she was getting out of it, thinking that might freak Hermione out again.

"Do not fret cherie, this more than makes up for it" Fleur said, winking at the girl. Hermione couldn't help giggle at this.

They talked for almost an hour about everything that popped into their heads as Hermione gave Fleur the massage. Fleur would occasionally lose her train of thought and pause in her speaking when Hermione's hands would wander way pass her feet. She shivered every now and then but Hermione seemed not to notice. The English girl was very good with her hands, it seemed. This worried Fleur just a bit, wondering how she got experienced. She brushed these thoughts aside as Hermione spoke again.

"Fleur, I was wondering..." Hermione began hesitantly. She paused and kept her eyes on Fleur's feet as she tried to work out in her mind how she should continue.

"Oui?" Fleur asked, as she leaned forward to cup the girl's cheek in her hand and encourage the girl to continue. Hermione instinctively leaned into the warmth of Fleur's hand and a smile made its way to her face.

"Well...it's still early in the holidays and Dumbledore announced that students are free to return home if we want." said Hermione. Fleur held her breath. Was Hermione going to invite her to...? "And I barely get to spend time with my parents, so I'm heading home for the rest of the holidays and Harry, Ron and Ginny are coming along."

Fleur's heart sank when she thought Hermione might just be asking permission if she wouldn't mind Hermione spending the holidays away from her and perhaps because Ron was going to be there.

"Zat sounds wonzerful, mon amour" Fleur said as she ran her fingers through Hermione's hair. "I'm glad zat you 'ave a chance to spend more time with your parents." Fleur said. She was genuinely happy for her girlfriend.

"Well actually Fleur, my parents were wondering – no wait – so am I, I was wondering first...if you'd like to come with us..." As Hermione spoke, her voice began quieting down and by the end Fleur could barely hear her. But the words were too important to escape Fleur's ears.

"Come with you?" Fleur asked, she couldn't contain her excitement from her voice and her eyes sparkled, much to Hermione's relief.

"Yes" Hermione breathed out with a smile. "I would love to spend the rest of the holidays with my family and friends, you being there will make it perfect. And I would love for you to meet my parents and they have been insisting on meeting you." Hermione babbled out with equal excitement.

"Your parents...do they know about us?" Fleur tried to ask casually. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I owl them about you a lot." Hermione admitted with a blush. "They know I prefer girls and they were ecstatic when I first told them I had fallen for you..." Hermione's blush deepened and Fleur couldn't resist pulling her in for a hug. They both fell back on the bed with their feet dangling from the bed and Hermione resting atop Fleur with her head under the older girl's chin and one hand lovingly stroking Fleur's neck and bare shoulder. Fleur began running her hand up and down Hermione's back and the younger girl sighed in contentment.

"I would love to come 'Ermione. You should also know zat my parents and gran'muzzer know about you as well. I told zem I am in love with ze most beautiful, brilliant and amazing girl I 'ave ever met." My mother has already planned out our wedding, Fleur added mentally.

Fleur's heart swelled with happiness. She was overjoyed that Hermione's parents knew about her, and they wanted to meet her. 'I should do my best to impress them' Fleur mused.

"Thank you Fleur, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're coming." Hermione whispered as she shifted to kiss Fleur's neck then the outline of her jaw and finally Fleur's lips as the French girl leaned her head down. They kissed for a few minutes before Hermione yawned. Fleur giggled at how cute that was.

"Tired?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded sleepily and they both adjusted their positions so their feet were at least on the bed and their heads rested on Fleur's large fluffy pillows. "Good night, mon amour, I love you." Fleur whispered as she lovingly kissed Hermione's lips then forehead before pulling the girl closer to her body.

"Good night Fleur, I love you too." Hermione said after another yawn as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend. They both fell asleep with large smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: i was going to go out today with my friends but i woke up with a terrible cold. So while waiting for my anime downloads to finish, i decided to get a chapter out. This has not been reread, so sorry for any mistakes (and i know there will be a lot, haha). Can you guys believe i actually almost removed this story from the site? Silly me!


End file.
